Toute première fois
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: [One-shot] La guerre est terminée. Certains élèves retournent à Poudlard pour une dernière année afin de passer leur ASPICS. Une soirée au coin du feu est propice aux confidences entre anciens Gryffondors et Serpentards. HP/DM


**Titre** : Toute première fois

 **Auteur** : Myfanwy

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Couple :** HP/DM, BZ/HG

 **Rating :** PG-13

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, personnages et univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Note** : Depuis un mois, tous les jeudis, je vais voir les Harry Potter qui repassent dans mon cinéma. A chaque fois, ça me donne une idée loufoque. J'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire. Je parle dans cette histoire d'une huitième année. Un classique, j'entends bien, mais j'en avais envie alors j'en appelle à votre indulgence. C'est la première fanfiction que je publie depuis des années. Malgré mon style de reprise un peu fébrile, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

* * *

 **Toute première fois**

Le mois de novembre était déjà bien avancé et la neige avait commencé à recouvrir le parc de Poudlard. Il n'était pas encore possible de faire des bonhommes de neige, mais nul doute que d'ici quelques semaines, les batailles de boules de neige allaient commencer à éclater dans le parc.

L'époque de la terreur instaurée par Voldemort était révolue. Les familles avaient pleuré leurs morts, les maisons avaient été reconstruites. Le monde magique s'était remis, lentement mais sûrement. Un des évènements le plus marquant et le plus symbolique avait été, sans nul doute, la réouverture de Poudlard. L'école accueillait désormais les enfants de onze à dix-sept ans, mais également tous les jeunes sorcières et sorciers désirant passer leurs ASPICS.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois, une année spéciale fut créée. Cette section accueillait les anciens élèves n'ayant pu passer leur diplôme à cause de la guerre. Ils furent ainsi tous réunis dans une partie de l'école leur étant réservée, sans regard aucun de leur ancienne maison. Ce regroupement fut tout compliqué pour certains. Chacun cria au scandale. Des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, ensemble, dans une même maison et une salle commune… commune ? Merlin nous en préserve! Cela étant, la directrice ne changea pas d'avis et chacun dut se faire une raison et cohabiter avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Après seulement trois mois, la plupart finit par se parler de façon cordiale. Chacun y mettait du sien, même les Serpentards. Ils étaient tous ici par choix et désiraient plus que tout obtenir leur fameux diplôme, promesse d'un avenir.

Harry Potter était absent ce soir-là. Il avait également décidé d'obtenir ses ASPICS, mais il avait accepté une proposition des Pies de Montrose pour intégrer l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Il devait régulièrement s'absenter de l'école pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers lors des entraînements : aucune absence n'était tolérée. Il n'était pas la meilleure équipe de Quidditch du monde sans une certaine rigueur. Harry n'aimait pas jouer de sa renommée mais il avait finalement demandé cette faveur à la directrice qui, après tout de même un temps de réflexion et de consultation des autres professeurs, avait finit pas accepter.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce froid jour de novembre, dans la salle commune, un petit groupe discutait cordialement depuis un long moment. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et une partie des élèves était déjà partie se coucher, ne restait qu'un groupe d'irréductibles, étonnamment constitué de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson d'un côté. Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan de l'autre. Tous les cinq s'étaient installés dans les confortables fauteuils et canapés près de l'immense cheminée. Plus loin, installés sur une table où trônait un nombre impressionnant de livres et de parchemins, étudiaient sans faire attention à eux Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Leurs amis n'avaient de cesse depuis une heure de tenter de les faire décrocher de leurs livres, sans succès.

-Oh aller Dray, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et vient ici un moment.

-N'espère pas être en état de passer tes ASPICS si tu m'appelles une fois encore comme ça Parkinson!

-Très bien " _Draco_ "! Tu es vraiment mal luné! Donc son altesse veut bien se sociabiliser et ramener son joli postérieur royal près de nous?

-Je ne suis pas "mal luné", j'étudie. Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, certains feraient mieux d'en faire autant.

On entendit un petit rire étouffé tandis que près de lui, Hermione souriait sans lever le nez du livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Ils n'étaient pas devenu les meilleurs amis du monde mais, à la surprise générale, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy s'entendait maintenant plutôt bien. Ce qui tenait pratiquement du miracle quand on connaissait leur histoire et les années de haine entre eux. Maintenant ils se parlaient de façon civilisée et étudiaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Pratiquement tout le temps, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous deux décidés de devenir médicomage. L'examen d'entrée était extrêmement difficile et si les ASPICS ne seraient surement pour eux qu'une formalité, l'entrée en école de médicomagie ne leur était en rien acquise. Ils avaient donc décidé de travailler durant tout leur temps libre.

Ils réussirent à faire abstraction de leurs camarades pendant encore deux heure. Draco n'arrivait plus à lire tant sa vision se troublait et à entendre le bâillement fort peu discret de sa camarade, il ne doutait pas qu'elle aussi tombait de sommeil. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, arriver à rejoindre son lit et échapper à la meute de hyènes devant la cheminée qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu envisager un plan infaillible pour leur échapper, Hermione Granger se leva brusquement et courut en direction de son dortoir, lançant un « _bonne nuit_ » rapide à l'assemblée. _Traîtresse, il est beau le courage des Gryffondors !_

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui. Une proie leur avait échappé mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il leur restait un morceau de choix.

Draco, tout à sa concentration, avait tout de même comprit qu'ils avaient décidé de chacun se raconter quelque chose, chacun leur tour, mais n'avait pas saisit le sujet, hormis que cela avait l'air d'être personnel et embarrassant. Il décida donc de, lui aussi, tenter sa chance et se leva rapidement prêt à rejoindre son lit.

-Oh non non non mon chou, même pas en rêve. Viens poser ton joli petit cul ici tout de suite !

Il grimaça sous l'appellation, stoppé net dans sa tentative de fuite. Il faudrait aussi qu'il parle sérieusement à Pansy de cette obsession qu'elle semblait avoir pour ses fesses.

-Pansy,..., commença-t-il en espérant avoir l'air aussi menaçant qu'il le pensait.

Il fut néanmoins coupé dans ses menaces quand une poigne ferme lui attrapa le bras, le faisant tomber de façon fort peu élégante sur un fauteuil.

-Blaise!, cria-t-il indigné.

-Quoi Draco? Quoi ? Aller à la fin, ça ne va pas t'arracher le cul de passer cinq minutes avec nous!

Draco soupira, encore une fois. Ses camarades avaient-ils donc tous une obsession pour ses fesses?

-Language Zabini!

-Ca va te plaire mon chou, on apprend des choses humiliantes sur les Gryffondors, susurra Pansy avec un sourire assez angoissant.

-Hey, s'indigna Seamus. Autant que ce qu'on apprend sur les Serpentards! Bon, alors, prochaine question…

-Moi, j'en ai une, proposa Théo avec un sourire si diabolique qu'il en aurait fait frissonner Draco s'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy.

-Mais c'était mon tour, bouda Seamus.

-Crois-moi, elle va te plaire. Comme nous avons un nouvel arrivant, à toi l'honneur Draco. Parle-nous de ta première fois ? Où c'était ?

Draco manqua de s'étrangler et, une fois encore, remercia son éducation stricte qui l'empêcha de s'étouffer et de rougir comme un Poufsouffle.

-Je te demande pardon, Nott?

-Tu m'as très bien comprit. Où s'est passé ta première fois?

-Elle est naze ta question Nott! En plus, tout le monde connaît déjà la réponse, ronchonna Seamus.

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Comment ça " _tout le monde le sait déjà?"_ Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un soit au courant?

-Adrian Pucey en 4eme année dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, on sait, il s'en est bien venté d'avoir depucelé le prince des Serpentards, expliqua Ron en baillant.

-QUOI?! C'est n'importe quoi!, finit quand même par s'exclamer Draco sortant de sa léthargie.

Il était choqué. Toute l'école pensait donc qu'il s'était fait culbuter par cet abruti de Pucey à seulement 14 ans dans les vestiaires de Quidditch…

Si sa réputation n'était pas déjà fichue, elle en prendrait un sacré coup.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le regard curieux. Le petit sourire en coin de Théo lui apprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir par son camarade Serpentard. Nul doute que lui ne croyait pas une seconde à cette histoire de coucherie dans les vestiaires (à l'instar de toute l'école visiblement).

-Ah bon Draco? Raconte-nous la vérité dans ce cas? Où était-ce? Quand et surtout, avec qui?, lui demanda son futur ex-ami.

Draco se réinstalla pour se donner contenance. Comment en est-il arrivé là? Une seconde il étudiait tranquillement pour intégrer la prestigieuse école de médicomagie, et l'instant d'après, il vivait un interrogatoire digne d'un clan de mangemorts lubriques. Il soupira d'un air blasé et ancra son regard dans celui de son camarade.

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Nott, ta question portait sur le où. Sache que je réponds uniquement pour que vous vous sortiez de la tête cette histoire de vestiaires avec ce futur cadavre de Pucey une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur lui. Puisque votre grossièreté n'a pas de limite à poser ce genre de question, sachez que c'était à la fin de la sixième année, dans la salle de divination, finit par raconter Draco, d'un air détaché en regardant ses ongles.

-C'est plus classe que les vestiaires… Les coussins doivent être aussi carrément plus confortables, admit Ron, pensif.

-Oui, bien ça c'est une impression. J'ai eu des bleus dans le dos plusieurs jours suite à ça et lui sur les genoux, marmonna Draco.

-Bon, c'était qui alors ?, demanda Seamus avec enthousiasme.

-Je pense avoir plus que suffisamment satisfait votre curiosité malsaine, déclara Draco d'une voix glaciale.

-T'énerve pas, ok! Bon, Weasley, à ton tour, raconte nous!, enchaîna Blaise pour couper court à l'explosion imminente de Draco.

Le blond avait déjà dépassé les limites de sa patience et il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Ils s'entendaient tous de mieux en mieux, ce n'était pas le moment de faire régresser leurs relations. Quand il y pensait, imaginer Draco racontant sa première fois en public, à un groupe composé en plus de Gryffondor, c'était autant imaginable que Voldemort en robe de soirée demandant à Harry Potter d'être son cavalier au bal de noël.

-Hey, pourquoi moi?, s'exclama Ron, prenant une couleur jurant atrocement avec ses cheveux roux.

-C'est tout de suite moins drôle, hein la belette?, se moqua Draco d'une voix traînante.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais leurs joutes verbales tenaient maintenant plus de la chamaillerie entre camarades que de la guerre ouverte qu'ils s'étaient livrés durant leur enfance.

.-La ferme la fouine! Bon… C'était en sixième année et...

-Comme Dray donc, c'est intéressant...

-Parkinson, ne t'avise même pas de formuler à voix haute l'ignominie à laquelle ton cerveau malade vient de penser, menaça Draco sans desserrer les dents.

Ron les regarda tour à tour et son teint verdit légèrement quand il comprit le sous-entendu. Avec sa classe habituelle, il mima un écœurant vomissement avant de continuer.

-C'était dans la salle sur demande, j'avais fait les choses bien!

-Oui oui, mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est surtout est-ce que c'était avec Granger?, demanda Théo en trépignant.

Il reçut une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête qui le calma.

-Ouch, Blaise!

-J'apprécierai que tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi, Théodore, déclara froidement le métisse.

Une des raisons qui avait fortement contribuée à la toute nouvelle entente des deux maisons "anciennement" ennemies, était la très surprenante mise en couple d'Hermione Granger et de Blaise Zabini. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, et certains ne comprenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se trouver, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Théo leva donc les mains en signe de paix et fit signe à Ron de continuer.

-Non ce n'était pas Hermione. C'était avec Lavande, dit-il doucement.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Chacun savait que la Gryffondor était morte pendant les combats contre les mangemorts lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Malgré eux, ils replongèrent chacun dans leurs souvenirs, sombres pour la plupart.

-Bon, et toi Parkinson ?, demanda Seamus pour relancer le jeu, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Quelle question, Draco bien sûr, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

-Plaît-il ?!, s'écria l'intéressé.

Draco se tourna si vivement vers elle qu'il sentit nettement son cou craquer sous la brusquerie du mouvement

-Allons Dray, ne suis-je pas, après tout, la future madame Malfoy, lui lança-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Dans tes rêves Pansy, dans tes rêves, dit-il en se levant. Certains ont un avenir à assurer et j'ai eu ma dose de stupidités pour la soirée, je vais me coucher.

Sans attendre la réaction de ses camarades, Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Au moins une chose positive dans cette cohabitation forcée : ils avaient chacun leur chambre. En bas, sa sortie princière avait, une fois de plus, alimentée les railleries des Gryffondors. Bien que solidaires envers Draco, les Serpentards ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux moqueries. Juste un peu… Seamus était visiblement très doué dans son imitation du jeune héritier.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on sait qu'hormis dans tes fantasmes tordues Malfoy ne couchera jamais avec toi, c'était où et qui alors ?, demanda Ron une fois sa crise de rire passée suite à l'imitation de Seamus dudit Malfoy.

-Il va encore te falloir attendre très cher, déclara-t-elle

-Ah ben voilà! C'est bien un truc de Serpentards ! Ça propose un jeu et ça ne joue pas...

-Calme-toi Weasley! Je suis simplement une sang pure, et je viens d'une famille respectant les anciennes traditions, moi, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent un regard entendus.

-Oh, répondit Ron, comprenant lui aussi tout à coup.

-Allo, les mecs! Et pour ceux qui ne viennent pas d'une illustre famille de sang pur on peut comprendre ou il faut se prosterner pour avoir une explication?, demanda Seamus en ronchonnant.

Ron se sentit gêné parce que même si sa famille était beaucoup plus libérée, il était un sang pur et il n'en connaissait pas moins les traditions des familles disons plus conservatrices.

-Pour ta gouverne Finnigan, malgré l'image de dépravés dont les Gryffondors veulent nous affubler, nous respectons les traditions et les engagements. J'étais promise à Draco, je n'ai donc connue personne, malgré la rupture de nos fiançailles, expliqua-t-elle sans ciller.

-Oui, enfin lui ne s'est visiblement pas gêné pour s'envoyer en l'air, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait pareil?, demanda Seamus abasourdi.

-Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la personne que j'aime.

-Oh arrête, comme si Malfoy avait eu besoin d'un grand amour pour écarter les cuisses, railla Ron.

Pansy lui envoya un regard si glacial que chacun eut l'impression que la température de la pièce avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Ron ne répondit rien et fut sauvé par l'ouverture de la porte de leur salle commune. Harry Potter passa la porte, tenant son balai à la main et portant encore sa tenue d'attrapeur.

-Harry!, s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme, remerciant intérieurement son meilleur ami de lui avoir permis d'échapper au représailles de Pansy.

-Salut les gars, vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ?, demanda Harry, surpris de les trouver encore debout à cette heure.

-Non, on discutait et…

-Tiens d'ailleurs Potter, viens donc te joindre à nous, proposa Théodore avec un sourire angélique qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qui était plus inquiétant que rassurant.

-Euh, merci Nott mais je dois…

-Tu ne dois rien du tout Potter ! Viens donc passer un moment avec nous, insista Théodore. A moins que ce soit notre présence qui te dérange, continua-t-il avec un air faussement peiné.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas naïf à ce point pour se laisser avoir, mais comme ils faisaient tous des efforts pour s'entendre, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien rester cinq minutes même si son seul souhait à l'heure actuelle était une bonne douche bien chaude. La neige s'était remise à tomber et malgré les sorts de chaleur, il avait passé ses trois heures d'entraînement transit de froid, avait manqué de se faire percuter par deux cognards et n'avait pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or dans le temps imparti par le coach. En résumé, il avait passé une soirée de merde et avait espéré aller se doucher et enfin retrouver son lit.

-Très bien, dit-il en s'asseyant après avoir déposé son balai contre le fauteuil. De quoi parliez-vous?

Les sourires carnassiers des trois Serpentard alliés à ceux conspirateurs de Seamus et Ron lui firent soudain regretter d'avoir posé la question et de surtout s'être assis. Qu'allait-il " _encore_ " lui tomber dessus?

-Potter, Potter, Potter... Alors raconte-nous, où s'est passé ta première fois?, demanda Théodore.

-Quoi?, demanda Harry en se mettant en rougir. Ca va pas de demander ce genre de truc?

-Aller Harry c'est marrant, même moi j'ai répondu, lui dit Ron.

-C'est personnel Ron! Ça ne se raconte pas!

Tout à coup, Ron devint blanc comme un linge.

-Attends, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Ginny? Enfin, c'est pas grave si c'est le cas, mais je ne veux juste pas le savoir!, cria Ron à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

-Non Ron ce n'était pas Ginny! Par Merlin je ne me verrai pas parler de ta sœur avec toi!

Ron soupira, soulagé et reprit peu à peu des couleurs.

-Ho ho, donc il y a eu une première fois, le survivant n'est plus puceau, en voilà un scoop digne de la gazette !, s'exclama Blaise avec un air faussement choqué.

-Très drôle Zabini. Je vais me coucher, répondit Harry en essayant de se lever.

Ron le fit se rasseoir.

-Oh aller Harry, reprit Seamus. Si c'est parce que c'était nul, c'est pas grave!

-Ha, c'était nul alors? _Il_ ou _elle_ n'a pas aimé ?, demanda Pansy, moqueuse.

-Non, c'était très bien, foutez-moi la paix avec ça, et " _IL_ " a adoré. Content?

-Oh non! On veut au moins savoir où? Aller, ça n'est pas grand-chose, insista Théodore.

-Vous me laisserez tranquille ensuite, je pourrais enfin aller me laver et me coucher?, soupira Harry.

-Oui, aller Harry, trépignait Seamus.

Harry était épuisé et il céda pour enfin avoir la paix. Il se leva, récupéra son balais et se retourna. Ils étaient tous assis sur le bout des fesses, pendus à ses lèvres.

-Très bien, la salle de divination en sixième année. C'était parfait, j'ai adoré, lui aussi mais les coussins ne sont pas si confortables et il a eu des bleus dans le dos et moi sur les genoux. Bonne nuit.

Il monta rapidement à l'étage, sans remarquer le silence ébahi qui avait suivi sa confession.

-Vous… Il… c'est…, tenta Blaise sans arriver à terminer une phrase.

Ron était à nouveau livide et les autres n'étaient pas mieux.

-Cette fois je peux formuler à voix haute ce que je pense…?, demanda Pansy d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Je crois qu'on sait tous à quoi tu penses, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre, murmura Ron.

Même Théodore qui avait en permanence un petit sourire sûr de lui qui laissait croire qu'il était toujours au courant d'un truc que personne ne savait avait l'air surpris. L'éclat de rire de Seamus les fit tous sortir de leur léthargie et se tourner vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

-Putain, Harry s'est tapé Malfoy!

Comptez sur Seamus pour ramener des histoires compliquées à leur niveau le plus basic, et souvent, le moins classe. Il avait cette tendance à finalement tout simplifier ce qui démêlait parfois des situations complexes et désamorçait bon nombre de disputes.

-C'est carrément… Torride, finit Pansy ayant retrouvé son timbre de voix habituel.

-Je croyais que t'était vierge toi, railla Ron, Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-D'un, Weasley, arrête de dire ça comme si c'était une insulte ou une tare, ensuite j'ai des yeux je te signale. Imaginer Potter et Draco ensemble, s'embrassant, se caressant, Draco gémissant sous les coups de reins lascifs de...

-Ça va, ça va, on a compris, ça te plait, c'est bon, l'arrêta Ron avec empressement, au bord de la nausée.

-Je me demande s'ils seraient partants pour un plan à trois, dit Théodore comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même.

-T'es sérieux Nott? Attends, tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ou que c'était un coup comme ça?, demanda Seamus.

Chacun sembla en effet envisager cette possibilité.

-Harry n'est pas de ce genre-là, affirma Ron.

-Quel genre? Celui à s'envoyer en l'air en salle de divination ?, railla Pansy.

-Et Malfoy alors!, lui répondit Ron.

-Draco ne coucherai pas avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas son genre non plus, affirma Blaise.

Ils réfléchirent tous pendant un moment en silence. Ils repensèrent chacun à toutes les altercations et les échanges auxquels ils avaient assistés entre Harry et Draco ces derniers temps. Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient et prenaient un tout autre sens avec la dernière information en date, tout leur parut évident. Ils étaient tellement aveugles, comment n'avaient-ils pas remarqué avant le lien qui s'était formé entre les deux anciens ennemis ?

…

 _Harry était à l'hôpital après un accident lors de son troisième match en tant qu'attrapeur des Pies de Montrose._

 _Draco était déjà dans la chambre quand ils étaient arrivés. Il fit mine de s'apprêter à sortir et il lança une dernière réplique._

 _-Potter, si tu tombes encore de ton balais, je t'achève avec les restes une fois que j'en aurai fait des brindilles. Tu fais honte à l'Angleterre!_

...

 _Draco s'épuisait dans ses études pour préparer l'entrée à l'école de médicomagie. Il travaillait sans cesse et dormait peu. Ron et Harry étaient sortis prendre l'air dans le parc n'ayant pas de cours pendant deux heures. Ils avaient repéré le Serpentard près du lac, qui s'était visiblement endormi au milieu de ses livres et de ses notes de cours._

 _-Ecoute Ron, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous accuse de le laisser là et qu'on perde encore des points à cause de lui, pars devant, je te rejoins._

 _Ron n'avait alors pas eu le réflexe de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de point à gagner et encore moins à perdre dans leur année et s'était contenté de partir en disant à Harry qu'il était bien trop sympa avec la fouine._

...

-Donc ils sont ensembles et ils nous mènent en bateau depuis presque deux ans…, déclara Ron.

-Oh les cons!, s'exclama Seamus.

Chacun approuva vivement, cependant, pas certain de s'ils parlaient d'Harry et Draco ou bien d'eux-mêmes.

A l'étage, Harry avait enfin pu accéder à son précieux sésame : une douche brûlante qui avait décrispé chacuns de ses muscles. Il y resta un long moment, avant de sortir et d'enfiler un boxer. Il rejoint sa chambre plongée dans le noir et se glissa enfin dans son lit. Un corps vint se coller contre lui et se lover dans ses bras.

-Comment s'est passé l'entraînement?, demanda une voix ensommeillée.

-Je ne suis pas tombé de mon balais alors laisse le tranquille.

-Bien. Bonne nuit Harry

-Bonne nuit Draco.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** C'est en allant voir HP3 au cinéma que j'ai bloqué sur la salle de divination. Je me suis dit que les coussins de la salle étaient sûrement moins confortables qu'ils en avaient l'air et que Draco pourrait en témoigner car il a eu mal au dos lors de sa 1ere fois avec Harry.


End file.
